Do not forget me
by Asuna Tsukino
Summary: InuYasha and the gang got caught in a mysterious tornado. Kagome loss her memory. Meanwhile, Naraku is at it again. Will InuYasha and the others get Kagome in time?
1. The Seperation

I dont own this characters and such yeah yeah you know the deal ^^  
  
Asuna: Konichiwa! Welcome welcome to my story. This is actually my first InuYasha Fanfiction that I've ever written. It took a lot of work doing this and I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
InuYasha: This story is gonna stink. Don't read it.  
  
Asuna: I bet they will. Why else are they here???  
  
InuYasha: Feh!  
  
Asuna: Anyways, On with the story! :)  
  
  
  
.::Chapter 1::.  
  
~*{\The Seperation/}*~  
  
::Kagome::  
  
"Man, can you guys move any slower?" InuYasha complained. I walked behind him carrying my backpack. "You're not the one who has to carry all of this." I glared at him. "Feh.You're just weak." he pointed out. "WEAK?!!?!" I echoed. Miroku sighed, "I sensed another fight coming on." The little fox demon, Shippou pouted. "All those two do is fight. Will they EVER grow-up?"he asked watching me and InuYasha argue from the distance. "Hmm. Perhaps not." Miroku said. "But for Sango and I, we're nothing of the sort." Then suddenly a loud bonk was heard and a big bump grew on Miroku's head. "Touch my ass again and I slice you into peices." Sango yelled blushing.   
  
Up above, the light blue skies turn to sudden darkness. "That's usual...it was so nice out. " Sango said softly. Miroku shook his head and stared up at the dark clouds. "I dont think this is a normal weather change." InuYasha walked over to them. "So, you sense something too huh?" he asked. I quickly moved behind him for protection. "What...what do you think it could be??"  
  
Just then, the wind suddenly blew hard. "W-what's going on?" Shippou studdered and climbed up to Sango's shoulder. InuYasha grab a hold of me. "Look! A tornado!" Miroku shouted. The gust of wind and dirt spun around towards us. Right in the center of the tornado, appeared two red eyes. "What the hell.." InuYasha trailed off. The tornado laughed and sucked us whole. "Everyone! Hang on!!" Sango told us. We spun around inside holding hand in hand. "I...cant....hold...ahhh!!" Shippou screamed and flew off and disappeared.   
  
"Shippou!" Sango called out. Shocked by what happened to Shippou, She todally forgot about hanging on. Right before she flew off, Miroku grabed her by the hand. "I got you Sango!" I felt his hand slipping off of mine. I tried to hang on to him, but it was too late. He too flew off along with Sango. Then it was only down to two. InuYasha and me.  
  
" Kagome! Just hang on tight!" He shouted at me. " I'm trying!!" I shouted back. The wind increased more rapily now. " I..I...I cant!" I admited. " YES YOU CAN!" he yelled. Suddenly, I lost my grip and I flew off into a different direction than he was. "KAGOME!!!!!!!!!" he yelled form the top of his lungs. "INUYASHA!!!!!!!" I lifted up my hand to reach him but it was no use. He was too far away. Then......he was gone.   
  
  
  
.::End of Chapter 1::.  
  
Miroku: Hmm. That's a pretty good start Miss Asuna.  
  
Asuna:: Arigato ^_^  
  
InuYasha: z.z.z.z...huh? What??  
  
Asuna: ....Oswarii!  
  
InuYasha: *hits the ground* Gah! 


	2. The Search

InuYasha: I just realized how short Chapter 1 was. ^o.o^  
  
Asuna:: I couldn't think of anything else at the time.  
  
InuYasha: That's because this story sucks ass.  
  
Asuna:: ): *sniffs*  
  
InuYasha: Eh..Sorry! I was kidding really! Don't cry Asuna. Er..on with the story.  
  
.::Chapter 2::.  
  
~*{\The Search/}*~  
  
::InuYasha::  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and glanced around. Where in the hell am I? I thought to myself.   
  
When I finally got to my feet, I wondered around in the forest. I then jumped up on a tree branch to get a better view of where I was. I sniffed the air to get any scent of my fellow travelers. Nothing. "I need to find Kagome" I decided. So, I jumped tree branch to tree branch calling out her name.   
  
::Miroku and Sango::  
  
"Wake up Sango." Miroku shooked her lightly. She groaned and sat up. "Where are we?" She asked. He glanced about. " Hmm. Not really sure. It seems that we've been seperated from the others." She stood up. "We better go find them, they could be hurt." He nodded, "I agree. Let's go." They began on their journey to find their friends. Suddenly, Sango stopped in her tracks. Miroku turned around, "Sango, what's wrong?" She quickly grabbed her large Boomerang and swung it across the trees. A sudden pack of demons sprung out of nowhere. " Dont worry, I'll take care of this!" Miroku said. Quickly, he takes off the beads around his hand and revealed his wind tunnel.   
  
Sango gasped at the giant bugs near by. "Miroku! Watch out! You'll be poison if you suck them in!" he wrapped up his hand again. "Dammnit!" he cursed.  
  
::Shippou::  
  
"Oh no, where is everybody?" I asked myself out loud. I miss Kagome and Sango already. Without their protection, anything can happen to me. "InuYasha! Kagome! Miroku! Sango! Where are you?!" I cried out. No answer. Just then, I heard something coming closer to him. "I-I-InuYasha??" I said nervously. A big wolf jumped out and snarled at me. "Uh oh.." I said. Then, more arrived at the scene. Frighten, I ran as fast as I can. They chased me right after with their watery mouths. "Ahh! Someone help me!!" I cried.   
  
::InuYasha::  
  
  
  
My ears twitched. I'd heard a fade little cry. I couldnt really point out who or what was making that noise. But I could pin point it on where it came from. I followed the cry from tree to tree. I stopped and listened carefully once again. "Help!" the voice cried. " I knew I heard something familar." I said to myself. I jumped down and charge towards the wolves. "IRON RERSVERSE SOUL STEALER!!" I took out my claws and striked. With that, the pack of wolves ran off in pain. "InuYasha!!" Shippou cheered with delight. He jumped on me and gave me a big hug. " Argh! Get off!" I yanked him off me.  
  
"I see, you can even take care of yourself" I crossed my arms. Shippou glared at me. " Im JUST alittle kid! How can I protect myself?" I hmphed and turned my head away. " So, where's the others??" I asked. Shippou's angery face turned to sudden saddness. " I..I dont know" he said. I started to walk ahead. " Come on, we got a lot of work to do." Shippou followed me and let out alittle sniff. Was he crying?? "I really hope..we find Kagome." I kept walking pretending not to hear. Me too Shippou........me too.  
  
::Miroku and Sango::  
  
"I dont know how much longer we can hold out!" Miroku shouted fighting the demons with his staff. " We need help!" Sango called out. A demon swung his large hand and knocks the staff right out of Miroku's hands. He glared knowing that they really dont have a chance with these demons. " BLOOD BLADES!!" InuYasha appeared from up above and slashed them all until they vanished.   
  
"InuYasha!" Miroku sounded surprised but yet happy to see him. " Geez, you two are such weaklings." he stated. Yeah..glad to see you too. Miroku thought. Sango looked around, " Hey, isnt Kagome with you??" InuYasha went silent. " I...dont know where she is..." he said finally. Miroku put his hand on his shoulder. " Don't you worry. We shall find Lady Kagome. Now isnt the time to give up hope or worry." InuYasha nodded. " Thanks...and Miroku?" "Yes?" he answered. "Get your hand off of my shoulder!!" Miroku quickly pulled his hand away and InuYasha walked ahead of them with them behind.  
  
  
  
.::End of Chapter 2::.  
  
  
  
Sango: I wonder what's going to happen next.  
  
Miroku: So do I.  
  
InuYasha: God this story is soo boring! I bet they're going to stop reading right about now. I would if I was them.  
  
Koga: I personally like it.  
  
InuYasha: How did you get here you stupid wolf?!  
  
Koga: *shrugs* Hey, Asuna is the one doing this. By the way Asuna, your story is great. I can't wait 'till it comes to my part.  
  
Asuna: Erm...Koga-kun. I didn't put you in this story. ^.^()  
  
Koga: O.O! Why?! B-but I wanna be in the story too!  
  
InuYasha: Haha!!  
  
Asuna: I'll tell you what. How about if I make another InuYasha story, You can be in it?  
  
Koga: Oh yay!  
  
InuYasha: ^-.-^ 


	3. The Memory Loss

Asuna:: Ha! See Uni! If they didn't want to read my story, they wouldn't still be here now would they?  
  
InuYasha: Hmph. That's because they're bored. They don't have anything else better to do THAN read your stupid story.  
  
Asuna:: Oh blah, Shush up. On with the fanfic.  
  
.::Chapter 3::.  
  
~*{\The Memory Loss/}*~  
  
::Kagome::  
  
I woke up on a bed in a place I didnt reconized. I had the most strangest dream too. Something about me and a few others were traveling together. I cant remember their faces or who they were. What did it mean? I thought. " Oh. You're finally awake." A woman came in the room. " How are ye feeling?" she asked as she sat beside me. " I'm alright, but where am I anyways?" I asked back.  
  
" You're in Muzui Town." She explained. "The villagers and I found ye by the river. Lay there unconiously, we brought ye here for recovery." I tried to remember anything before I got here, but nothing came through. " What's your name child?" she asked. " Oh. Yes, how silly of me. My name is..........uh...My name is......." I paused for a moment. " I dont know..I cant remember." The woman shook her head. "Ye poor child, I guess the bump on the head cause ye to forget." I frowned sadly. I know the name was on the tip of my tounge, but for some reason I couldnt think straight. " But for now" she wiped the hair off of my face. " Ye can stay here 'till it returns. We should aleast call ye by a name." She thought for a moment. " How about...Nozomi?" I nodded and smiled. " Yeah, I like that... like that a lot."  
  
::The Gang::  
  
They contuied to walk through the forest on the search of their missing friend. " I hope Kagome is alright." Shippou whined. " Dont worry. We will find her. Kagome is a smart girl. She'll leave us some sort of clue. " Miroku tried to make him think positive. Sango announced, " Hey! There's a town up ahead...the Muzui Town." " Maybe they seen Kagome!" Shippou said happily. InuYasha's ears twitched to pick up what he said. " What do you think InuYasha??...  
  
...InuYasha????" But he was already way ahead of them towards the town. "Please....let Kagome be there." he said lowly.   
  
::Kagome::  
  
" Lady Nozomi! Hurry up!" The little child said unpatiently to me. I smiled at her and patted her head. " We'll play after I finsh my work okay?" The little girl pouted and nodded. I went back to picking berries from the bushes in the fields. There is a nice place to live. Maybe I don't remember who I really am and what happened to me before I came here. But do I really want to? This can be a second life for me. "There I'm done." I said picking up the basket. "Yay!" the girl cheered. I head back to the village with the girl.   
  
::The Gang::  
  
"Excuse me. May we speak to the Headsmen of this town?" Miroku asked the man. " Aye. Follow me. " The villager said. He guided them to a shrine and knocked on the door. "Yes?" the guard answered. " These travelers wish to see our Headsmen." he told them. The guard nodded and let them through. "Hello and welcome to Muzui." the headmen said. " Please do come in." They sat comfortably infront of him. "Now, what brings you to our peaceful town?" he asked. Miroku cleared his thoart," Headmen, sir, we are travlers who help the needy." he started out. "Ahh" he repiled rubbing his chin. " Yes, and we fight off monsters, such as demons." Sango added.  
  
" Really now, Well that's really kind of you all to go out of your way to risk ur lives for other people." The headmen said in amazment. InuYasha slammed his fist on the table. " Cut the crap! Have you by any chance seen a girl named Kagome?" The headmen thought for alittle. "Hmm, a girl was brought here ealier today, but her name wasnt Kagome." InuYasha's face sadden and sinked back to his seat with his arms folded in his sleeves. "That poor child, She completely lost all of her memory when we found her. I hope that she'll regain it soon."  
  
"Sir," Sango interpurted. "If it isnt much trouble, we would like to stay here for the night to rest up." He quickly turn back to reality and nodded. "You're more than welcome to stay as long as you like." They said their "thank yous" and walked out the shrine. "Feh! I dont see the point of staying. Kagome isnt here so lets get going." InuYasha said angerly. " Be patient InuYasha, we'll come across her soon enough." Miroku said. Shippou climbed up Sango's shoulder. " Besdies, I'm tired." he added. InuYasha grunted. "Fine, but first thing in the morning, we're out."  
  
::Kagome::  
  
I carried my basket of berries to the village. " Just let me drop this off, then we can play alright?" I asked the little girl. She smiled happily at my respond. " I'll be waiting by the pond!!" The girl cheered and headed towards there. I watched the little girl run off and wasnt paying attention to where I was going. I bumped into someone and fell back. Luckily, the berries were okay. " Oh Im so sorry." I glanced up at the group staring at me. Speically, the one I bumped into. Something abit strange about him. Maybe it was his doggie ears.  
  
"Kagome.." he said softly. Then suddenly, the little fox boy jumped on me. "Kagome!! I missed you!!" " Yes, we were really worried about you." the monk said. " We're glad that you're alright." The female said smiling. I pulled the little boy off me. " What are you talking about?" I asked them. " Are you stupid?! We were looking for you! Why didnt you left us a clue or something?!" The dog boy finally spoked. I glared, " Listen! I dont know who any of you people are!" The female step forward towards me. " Kagome , what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"And my name isnt Kagome! It's Nozomi!" I added. The dog boy grabbed my shoulders. "What's wrong with you?!?!" he shouted. I pushed away and ran as my feet could take me away from them.  
  
::InuYasha::  
  
"Wait InuYasha!" Sango called out to me. But I didnt stop. I contuied to run after Kagome. What's was her problem? I jumped up in the air and landed right infront of her. She gasped in shock and immentally stopped. I grab a hold of her. " Let me go!" she cried. "Kagome, tell me what's wrong?" She narrowed her eyes at me. " For the last time, my name isnt Kagome! I dont even know you." How can she say that?! It's like she forgotten everything about her and me. Then it hit me. **flashback** "That poor child, She completely lost all of her memory when we found her. I hope that she'll regain it soon."**flashback ends** I gently turn my gaze back to Kagome. She stared at me confused. I held her hand tight. "Kagome.." I fixed my eyes on her. "Why do you keep----" but I didnt let her finsh. I pulled her close to me and held her with the love I had for her. "Try to remember, remember who you are, remember why you're here, where you live.......remember.........remember about us.."  
  
::Kagome::  
  
My heart pounded loud as a drum. I felt my cheeks turn hot and red. What....is he doing? I dont even know this guy, and yet.. I have a feeling that I felt this before...feels right. Like, I belong in his arms. I slowly closed my eyes enjoying this feeling. "Please, try to remember. Dont leave me alone." he whispered in my ear then held me still close to his heart. I wanted to speak but I was speechless. I finally pulled away from his embrace. " I....I have to go." I started to walk away from him. Before I could walk any futher, he grabbed my hand. "Stay...Stay with me." he begged. For a moment, we stared at each other. Stare deeply into each other's eyes. Somehow I knew, my wonder about my past...somehow..in his eyes...he had the answers.  
  
"Nozomi! Lady Nozomi! Where are you?" A woman called out. I leaned forward and said lowly, "Meet me in the temple at sunset." He nodded and finally let go of my hand. As I walked away, I turn my head back for one last look. He still stood there watching me with saddness on his face.   
  
.::End of Chapter 3::.  
  
Miroku: Awww, it looks like there's some love going on there.  
  
Asuna: Yes it's very sweet.  
  
InuYasha: Blah, I find it so disgusting  
  
Asuna: Nani? Why is it disgusting??  
  
InuYasha: You made me a punk! I'm not all mushy like that!  
  
Shippou: You're right. You're not. That's why you're a jerk.  
  
InuYasha: *bonks Shippou upside his head*  
  
Shippou: Whaaaa! He hit me!  
  
Sango: Now look what you've done.  
  
Asuna: Say you're sorry!  
  
InuYasha: Feh!  
  
Asuna: Oswarii!  
  
InuYasha: *crashes into the ground* 


End file.
